


Breaking Down

by jonsasnow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Motorcycles, Tumblr Prompts, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsasnow/pseuds/jonsasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: </p><p>"Felicity using Sara's bike because her car is getting fixed and Oliver's reaction. (pre relationship)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written during an insomniac-fuelled night. 
> 
> Thank you, Nonny, for the prompt. 
> 
> If you have any more prompts for me, send it to: aka-felicity-smoak @ tumblr :)

It had looked simple when Sara and Oliver rode one. Even Sara’s recap of what to do and what not to do with the bike seemed simple enough and she didn’t have a genius IQ for nothing, or at least that was what Felicity told Sara when Sara tried to go over the gears one more time. She was perfectly capable of riding the bike to and from Queen Consolidated. 

It was no big deal. 

None whatsoever.

Except for the fact that Felicity didn’t know how to ride a motorbike. She could barely handle the weight of the damn thing while it was parked, but once Felicity had committed to something, she had to do it. Besides, without her laptop, how else would they be able to find Ben Turner?

It was a fine day for her car to be in the garage. 

After a few unfortunate starts, Felicity finally found herself whirring through the city, the air whipping her ponytail back from her face. She could see why Oliver and Sara liked it so much. The ease of never having to be stuck behind a car was sublime and the purring of the engine was almost intoxicating. At least it was until the entire bike suddenly stalled in the middle of traffic.

“No, no, no, no, don’t you do this to me.”

Cars honked from behind her as Felicity straddled Sara’s bike over to the side of the pavement, pushing against the concrete floor with the tips of her toes. 

“Sorry! I’m sorry!” 

She waved them away and stared down at the metal and aluminium reincarnation of her worst nightmare. 

“Why are you doing this to me?” she whined. She tried to kickstart the bike one more time but it only gave a splutter as a response.

“Do you hate me? Is it because I called you ugly? I didn’t think you heard that,” Felicity said. “You’re not ugly. You’re very -”

“Felicity?” 

She turned, a crimson shade colouring her cheeks, and groaned, knowing exactly who it was just by the timbre of his voice. “Hi.”

His blue eyes were wide and they kept dancing between her and the bike and back again. “What are you doing?”

“Well, my car broke down this morning on the way to work and I’ve been worried all day about what to do with it that I realised once I was in the Arrow Cave -”

“You gotta stop calling it that.”

“That I didn’t have my laptop! I know me forgetting my laptop is unheard of but I need it. It has my tracking program on it and without it, we’re not going to be able to find Ben Turner.”

“Felicity,” Oliver stepped forward, his hand reaching out to grip her wrist. “Breathe.” 

She did as she was told and inhaled deeply. “Anyway, Sara said I could borrow the bike. She offered to get it for me but it’s broad daylight and she needs my access card so I figured I might as well, you know?” 

“So the bike?”

“It died,” Felicity said with a sad smile. “I think it hates me.”


End file.
